Awkwardly Adorable
by queserasera00
Summary: Natsu expressing how he feels has to be more awkward than Lucy on ice-skates. Right? Oneshot. NaLu. (This is for EsteVamp4998's Writing Challenge!)


This is my submission for EsteVamp4998's The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge. :)

-xkx-

Awkwardly Adorable

"_Christmas, my child, is love in action. Every time we love, every time we give, it's Christmas."_

-xkx-

Even under her seven layers of heavy jackets, Lucy was shivering in the freezing temperature as she trudged through the three feet of snow. She had been outside for less than twenty minutes, and her fingers and toes were already numbing.

She scanned the isolated area, and her eyes immediately rested on her best friend, leaning against a tree with his black orbs locked on her face. The large, frozen pond reflected the bright sun directly behind him. Smiling nervously at his intense look, she waved and began making her way over to him.

As soon as she began to move, though, Natsu clapped a hand over his mouth in a half-hearted attempt to stop an eruption of loud guffaws.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Lucy continued making her way to him. "What's so funny?"

Continuing to laugh, he pointed at her body. "Y-You look like a fat penguin the way you're walking. What the heck are you wearing under there?"

Because of her several layers of clothing, Lucy's arms were stiff at her sides, and she assumed she was waddling due to the lack of mobility. Scowling, she stopped directly in front of him. "You know I don't like the cold, Natsu!"

He grinned, chuckling softly. "Well, take some of it off. Penguins can't skate."

Sighing, she realized he was probably right. She was already clumsy enough _without _the heavy jackets. Peeling the outer four coats off, she threw the discarded clothing toward the bottom of the trees. Placing her hands on her hips, she demanded, "Happy?"

He shook his head and wiggled a finger, still amused. "One more, Lucy."

She groaned and did as he said, studying him. He was wearing a single pair of pants and a short sleeved shirt topped with his typical scarf. Glowering, she muttered, "Not everyone has super powers to stay warm."

"I can share the heat," he winked, opening his arms wide.

She laughed at his suggestion, pushing him lightly. "No, thanks. Did you bring my skates?"

Nodding, he reached into his duffel bag by his feet and handed her two white skates.

Removing her boots and pulling them on, she held onto the tree to keep her balance. She beckoned toward the ice a few feet behind Natsu. "After you."

Sliding backwards onto the frozen pond smoothly, Natsu stopped and held out a hand for her.

Carefully walking toward him, she took his hand and warily placed a foot on the glimmering ice.

Laughing at her reluctance, he interlaced his fingers with hers and yanked her to him. Gasping, she stumbled onto the pond and crashed into him.

Landing directly across his body, the two slid across the ice a few feet before Lucy was able to scramble up, jamming her elbow into his face in the process.

"Ow, Lucy," Natsu groaned, rubbing his cheek as he watched her struggle to regain balance.

Lucy bit her lip, stubbornly attempting to force her feet to control themselves. The ice was too slippery however, and her skates continued to wildly slide back and forth in jerky movements.

Natsu stood easily and grabbed her upper arm, quickly balancing her. "Lucy, you're pretty terrible at this."

She scowled, pulling her arm away from him and attempted to begin skating. However, her left leg completely gave out and crashed into Natsu's unprepared feet, causing him to tumble on top of her.

Falling backwards, Lucy's head hit the ice with a loud crack, and she groaned in pain. Catching his fall by his hands in order to avoid completely crushing her, Natsu hovered over her body, peering into her face with concern.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" He asked, leaning in closer to inspect her.

She reddened at their sudden proximity and nodded vigorously. "I'm fine."

He poked her cheek. "You're awfully red."

"N-Natsu…" He was not even an inch above her face.

As if suddenly realizing how close he was, Natsu froze, and his eyes instantly traveled to her lips. Before she could even think about what he was doing, he pecked her lips so fast, she questioned if it happened at all.

"Natsu?" She gasped, her eyes widening.

He blushed heavily, eyes flickering away briefly. "S-Sorry. I don't know why I did that. You're just… Super important to me. And I don't want anyone else to be able to do that."

Lucy continued to stare at him disbelievingly. "Natsu…"

"You can't let anyone else do that," He repeated earnestly. "I like you in a different way. I think…" He paused briefly before stating once again, "I don't know. I just know no one else can do that."

"O-Okay," She whispered, her heart beating wildly out of her chest. She still hadn't fully understood what was happening.

Shifting awkwardly above her, Natsu hesitantly leaned down again, stopping a hair length above her lips. Swallowing hard, he murmured, "Can I… Can… Lucy?" His face was a deep red, and he couldn't seem to finish what he was trying to say.

And just like that, her heart calmed down and the butterflies were replaced with an overwhelming sense of happiness. This was just Natsu, her _adorable_ best friend. And he was being exactly who she wanted him to be.

Giggling, Lucy closed the space between them and lightly kissed him, feeling fireworks shoot up her spine at the simple yet rather intimate gesture.

He beamed, resting his forehead against hers. "I like you, Lucy."

She laughed in response, lightly touching his cheek. "I like you, too."

He grinned at her words, standing up and holding his hand out for her. "Let's just go back to Fairy Tail. It's Christmas."

She sighed happily and took his hand, letting him pull her up beside him. "It is Christmas, isn't it?"

He gave her a wide, toothy grin before tugging her to him, leaning in and giving her yet another kiss. "Yep. Happy Holidays, Lucy!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest. "Happy Holidays, Natsu."

-xkx-


End file.
